


Agents of Magic

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s done, he’s leaving. Merlin never talks to him anymore and keeps secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's song prompt

Arthur closed the zipper of his bag and looked around. There was nothing left to do for him here. He had tried, he really had. There was something off with Merlin, he had known that for months now, but it seemed as if Merlin didn’t even want to fix things. Whenever he had tried to talk to him, Merlin had given evasive answers or hadn’t answered at all. He was done, he was giving up. How were you supposed to have a relationship with someone who didn’t tell you what was going on?

Another man, he would have understood that. Well, probably not understood, but things like that happened. Why hadn’t Merlin been honest and told him about it? They could have worked things out. Even though the thought was making Arthur jealous, he knew he would have fought for Merlin. But Merlin never said a thing. 

There were times when things seemed back to normal and they talked and joked and made love and Arthur thought they were back on track. And then Merlin would disappeared for days on end and wouldn’t tell him where he’d been when he came back. 

Just as Arthur took a deep breath and picked his bag up, Merlin opened the door and froze into place.

“What…what are you doing?”

Swallowing hard, Arthur looked him straight in the eye. “I’m leaving.”

“But…Arthur…why?”

The bag slid out of Arthur’s hand. “Why? You really have to ask why? You’re hiding from me. Keeping secrets. Never tell me what you think anymore. When I try to talk, you close off, shut me out. You run out, never telling me where you go, get mysterious phone calls and then reappear days later without telling me what happened. I can’t go on like this.”

Even though the hurt look in Merlin’s eyes hit him hard, Arthur knew he had to go through with this. Emotions played on Merlin’s face but he didn’t make a sound.

“Say something!” Arthur demanded. For fuck’s sake, he was leaving and Merlin didn’t have a single comment? 

Merlin looked up, took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “Have you ever heard about the Agents of Magic?”

Nodding, Arthur frowned. What did this new and much smiled upon hocus pocus department of the government have to do with anything?

“Arthur,” Merlin took another deep breath as he straightened up to full height and squared his shoulders. “I’m magic.”


End file.
